realms_of_augoriafandomcom-20200214-history
House Longrivers
House Longrivers House Longrivers was the royal house that ruled the Kingdom of Telmara before the current House Baerain. Their throne was taken by House Baerain in 390 7E. The last king of the Longrivers was Ulric Longrivers who lost The Baerain Rebellion when he refused to sally forth from the walls of Numeris, claiming safety behind the walls. Some of the soldiers defected from Ulric's side, opening up the gate to Numeris and allowing the lords and their knights to enter the city. The Orc Wars House Longrivers were a crucial help in The Orc Wars. House Longrivers joined the war in 136 7E and brought the entire Telmarian Kingdom into the war to help. Telmara was joined by Fellmar to the south who joined the war the year before. Greyhold to the east joined in the same year as Telmara. Telmara was able to raise an army of 55,000 and along with Fellmars' force of 70,000 and Greyhold' force of 75,000 men, the armies were able to mobilize against the orcish force in 137 7E. Although the war was successful in the extermination of the last orcs across Fellmar, Greyhold and Telmara, House Longrivers forces were completely decimated, leaving only 11,000 of the original 55,000 men coming home to Telmara. Telmara would feel the effects of the war in the following years, causing instability in the realm for many years and House Longrivers would never be as well liked in Telmara ever again. The Telmara Lord Rebellion In 390 7E, the throne of Telmara passed from the Longrivers to the Baerains after a successful rebellion against the ruling king after his gross use of power to execute his rivals. The Slaughter of House Longrivers After House Baerain and the other lords arrived inside the city, anyone with the noble name of Longrivers was hunted down and slaughtered. Some inside of the city were smuggled out by supporters, including many prominent mages guild members, causing a distrust between House Baerain and the mages guild in the years to come. Those who made it out of the city were quick to hide their identity and wait for a time to regain their former strength and legitimacy. Many fled Telmara, while some stayed within to gather support for the throne. House Baerain were vigilant in their eradication of the Longrivers sending out hundreds of spies and assassins across Telmara and beyond. Twice a Longriver had been found within the royal families of lords under House Baerain, and both times House Baerain has ordered the execution of the Longrivers, causing great distrust between Baerain and many of their lords. The Hidden Menace Despite the Baerain's constant vigilance a few Longriver family members are known to have survived. In recent years, House Baerain has relied heavily on Alex Greene to find out where the rest of the members are, but Alex has given them little information. He either doesn't care much for finding them, or he really can't find much on them. Either way, it isn't good news for House Baerain. Quotes “The Baerains have spent decades assassinating every last member of the Longriver Family, but rumor has it that not all of them were killed. Personally, I’d be surprised if they were all killed. They were a big family. I’ve actually been sent to investigate the rumors of Longrivers all across Numeris.” -Alex Greene “Yes, they were a very well liked family from what I’ve heard. Some people even think that they still hold legitimacy over the Baerains. You’ve gotta be careful too, because some people will still kill you if you decree your loyalty to the Baerains.” -Alex Greene “I don’t know of them very well, my father’s father barely remembered them, but the ruling house before the Baerains were the Longrivers.” -Alex Greene “If there ever were Longrivers in Corwell, there aren’t anymore.” -Alex Greene “Problem is, no Longriver is going to stay inside Numeris. They’ve all gone south or east or west or north. None of them are dumb enough to stay in Numeris- at least not the ones still alive.” -Alex Greene